Rynee Anderson
A student from the nation of Canada! Master is SuperFloree. Bio Name: Rynee Anderson Age: 13 She mainly plays the keyboard, but does sing at times. Traumataized by the bullying her brother went through and how she tried to protect him, she has gotten "cold" and doesn't care for almost anything, saying that if she doesn't care, then she'll have no "weaknesses". She is from Canada and is very proud of that fact. She can speak fluent English, some-what fluent French, and a little bit of japanese. She also loves Pokemon, but isn't a big fan of any other RPGs in the"monster battling" genre, stating that they're "different, but the same." Her favourite foods are pancakes with maple syrup, bacon, and leek soup. She is horrible at anything athletic, saying that she "sucks at anything that requires hand coordination, feet coordination, or good balance". This is shown several times, including when Utau tried to teach her how to sword-fight, when she played the Wii Sports game with Lez, and when she declined Voltaire's offer to teach her to dance. Her eyesight is horrible without her glasses, to the point where she can't see anything except fuzzy blobs and will run into everything. She currently works at the nearby cosplay cafe. Personality The picture of a tomboy. She wears boys' clothes most of the time, usually old and worn out ones from not having to go shopping for more clothes. She also loves video games, especially Pokemon, in which she can beat almost anybody at. For most other videogames, she's usually really good at the single player mode, and can pass places Lek gets stuck on often, though when it comes to multiplayer, her skill level goes down immensely and the reverse becomes true (Lek always beats her in multiplayer unless it's a Pokemon game). She is also a self-proclaimed geek, though others have called her that too. She loves electronics and can spend hours on her computer. She can hack into most websites and chats easily, and do many other things most people can't with her laptop. Also, she has a very prominent "I don't care" attitude, and holds no prejudice to anyone. She finds some odd things "entertaining" including the list of names people have called her in her notebook, annoying Lek, and watching people fight and causing chaos. Relations Lek Their relationship is described as them being "frenemies". They are known for arguing with each other over sometimes the stupidest things. They usually cannot stay in the same room without arguing, the only exception would be when they're both going after someone who is trying to ship them together or caring for a friend. Rynee usually annoys him by calling him some form of the word "leek" (Ex: Leek, Leeky-kun, Mr. Vegetable, etc) or by telling him to watch out for enemies when he's playing a video game. Even so, they somehow manage not to kill each other and end up spending a lot of time together. She is also often paired with him, the couple named "LekxRynee", though both she and Lek will state that them getting together will never happen. Lez Though they are almost exact opposites, she and Lez are good friends. When Lez questioned how that could be when they're so different, Rynee replied with a simple statement saying, "I like your cooking, your Lek's sis, and you're nice." They spend a lot of time together, and Lez almost always cooks Rynee breakfast. They are also very close since Rynee doesn't care about Lez's autism or sexuality (since she's bi) and holds absolutely no prejudice towards her, which helps them easily get along. Lez is also an avid LekxRynee shipper, which annoys Rynee a bit. Alen Alen is Rynee's older brother, who's 23 years old. Born with an odd disorder that stops him from physically growing past the age of ten, he was bullied a lot in high school. Though Rynee was young back then, she always tried to help him, and the trauma from the horrid bullying caused her to change from a normal, happy little girl to the cold and neutral self she is today. He is also the reason she took up piano, as she found he liked the music and it helped him cheer up. Though they care for each other, they do have fights which usually end with Rynee chasing Alen around until she gives up. SuperFloree SuperFloree, more often known as Florence, is Rynee's master. They're relationship is mainly "love-hate" since Rynee loves to pick on her, though they do care for each other. When Rynee and her brother were little, Florence cared for them like a mother, but now they're more like friends. Though she is Rynee's master, Rynee will usually not listen to her, since what she tells her to do is usually something to set her up with Lek. Category:Singing and Instrumental Dorm